Forever Valentines Night
by Whisteria
Summary: Mysterious things can happen on Valentines Day... Complete Story


Author Notes: I wrote this in honor of how lonley alot of people are going to be on valentines day. Also in honor of how pissed off we will all be from Fridays Joan Of Arcadia episode. I was pretty sleepy when I started it, and it was my first atempt to write a short FF that didn't cary on into more chapters.. so bear with me. Oh yeah, and since it takes place on Valentines day... god took a break... he's not featured in this FF.  
  
Dedication: This one here goes out to Nealam & Allie; because they always read my stories even when they don't want to...  
  
----  
  
"We'll be home by 12 Joan, try to have some fun" Helen called to her, walking out the door.  
  
'Wonderfull' Joan thought outloud. 'I'm the only one in the world home on valentines night.' she sighed. Her thoughts were more focused on Adam than the world in general. She was sure he had taken Iris to the valentines ball at the school.  
  
She had just put a bag of popcorn in the microwave when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Adam" Joan was suprised.  
  
"Can I come in, yo?"  
  
"Sure, come on in, it must be freezing out there"  
  
"Yeah" Adam smiled, entering the house.  
  
"So, where's Iris?"  
  
"At the dance, probably."  
  
"You didn't go?"  
  
"I had better plans."  
  
"Ah, I see, and yet you're here?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I wanted to talk to you Jane"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you too" Joan stated, gesturing Adam to the couch.  
  
He layed his bag beside him and say down near where Joan was now seated.  
  
"You first" she smiled.  
  
"Its not that simple, Jane. I have so much to say and no way to say it"  
  
Joan laughed, she didn't mean to, but she couldn't stop herself. Adam was begining to describe exactly how she felt. Could it be he wanted to say the same things?  
  
"Hey, listen, I brought a movie... I thought maybe we could watch it together?" Adam asked, reaching into his napsack and pulling out a blockbuster case. He hadned it to Joan.  
  
"Feddy Vs. Jason... how sweet" she joked "the perfect valentines day movie"  
  
Is that yes to watching it then?"  
  
"You put it in, I'll get the popcorn"  
  
----  
  
When Joan returned with the popcorn, Adam had already situated himself on the couch. She set the bowl on the table and sat down next to him.  
  
"Ok press play" Joan told him "but I warn you, I hate horror flicks"  
  
"I'll protect you" he smiled, pressing play on the remote.  
  
----  
  
Adam had expected Joan to cringe at the gore, but she suprisingly seemed interested in the movie.  
  
"Told ya you'd like it, Jane"  
  
"I dont like it, I hate horror."  
  
"Then why are you watching?"  
  
Joans eyes never left the screen.  
  
"It's that character right there" she pointed, "that Linderman... he's... dreamy" Joan drooled.  
  
"Oh come on" Adam roled his eyes and stoped the tape.  
  
"Nooo" she whined, searching for the movie box. "Christopher George Marquette as Charlie Linderman..." she read aloud. "Who's that?"  
  
"The actor they hired to play the part of the character is my guess" Adam laughed.  
  
Joan let out a smile and set the box down. She would look more into this mysterious actor later.  
  
"I have something for you" he said. Reaching into his bag yet again, he pulled out a single red rose.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, jane" he smiled, handing her the flower.  
  
"It's beautiful" Joan gasped, taking the rose from him. "but why?"  
  
"What I was trying to tell you before Jane, is that I'm sorry."  
  
"I should be the one apoligizing Adam, I'm the one who keeps hurting you"  
  
"But I hurt you Jane, and that was never my intentions, you didn't deserve what I did. I was only with Iris because, well, it felt good to be liked, you know? but I never liked her like that, not like the way I feel for you" Adam explained.  
  
Joan stood up, walking to the stereo.  
  
"How about a valentines dance?" she asked, inocently smiling at him.  
  
----  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
They may not open  
  
What if they open  
  
Would you be alive  
  
Everyone falls  
  
But not everyone rises  
  
Why don't you get up  
  
And rise again for me  
  
What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world   
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me  
  
What about friendship  
  
What about friends  
  
You said the whole world  
  
was against you  
  
And it all had to end  
  
What about love *Adams grip tightened around Joan.*  
  
What about family  
  
What about all that  
  
you have to live for  
  
It isn't easy here without you  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
What am I supposed to do (without you)  
  
"The songs over" Joan whispered, looking into Adams eyes, "But I still hear the music"  
  
Adam smiled, slowly taking her face in his hand, both trembled in nervousness. As his lips gently touched hers, Joan new she was ready, she was willing to risk it all just to keep this feeling.  
  
"I love you, Jane" Adam whispered in her ear after the kiss had ended.  
  
"I...I love you too, Adam".  
  
--The End-- 


End file.
